


Do I Count?

by loubuttons



Series: Stark Raving Mad [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, Gen, Happy Hogan Is A Good Friend, High School, Peter Parker Has a Family, Protective Tony Stark, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubuttons/pseuds/loubuttons
Summary: “You’re annoying,” Peter grins at his carrots.“I see myself more as supportive?” He suggests, leaning forward, “Maybe as a mentor slash father-figure?”





	Do I Count?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this prompt: I’m absolutely in love with Tony going to Peter’s school. Like anything to do with that. Examples: •Career Day •Peter’s hurt •Peter’s sick •Peter forgot something at the compound/tower •Tony dropping Peter off after he spent the night at the tower Literally anything
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Mr. Stark, what are you doing here?” Nervously, Peter glances over his shoulder. 

Tony claps him good-naturedly on the arm, “I thought I could take you to lunch,” Lowering his glasses to the bridge of his nose, he asks, “You are allowed to leave the grounds, right?” 

“It’s not--” He steps aside to let a passing classmate by, “We’re not on ‘grounds’, Mr. Stark, this isn’t a boarding school,”

“Answer the question before you get smart,” 

Slapping away the finger Tony’s pointed in his face, Peter nods, “Yes, we can leave, but we need permission from a guardian first,” 

“Do I count?” 

“Not--not legally,” His voice pitches upward, cracking mid-sentence. 

Casually waving to a gawking teenager, Tony asks, “Who’s in charge of letting you go?” 

“The principal, I guess,” 

“Then let’s go to the principal’s office,” 

“Okay,” Peter agrees quietly, mostly to himself. As they wade through the crowd, he ducks his head. The possessive hand on the back of Peter’s neck tightens when the artificial snick of a camera sounds behind them. Humiliation is on the horizon -- no doubt that photo will be on every social media site within the hour. By the time they reach the principal’s office, news has already traveled to his door. 

“Mr. Stark,” He greets them, eyes wide and tie crumpled, “What can I do for you?” 

Tony removes his hand from around Peter’s neck, offering the principal a brisk shake, “Tony, please,” Peter nearly rolls his eyes, “I’d like to take Peter to lunch today but he says you need a permission slip?” 

From under his curls, Peter watches the exchange, noting how easily Tony controls the flow. With each odd inflection of his halting sentences, he lowers the principal’s guard. 

“He does unless you’re a parent or guardian,”   
“He’s my intern -- does that count?” 

Principal Morita laughs with him, his smile strained, “Uh,” His eyes dart to meet Peter’s, both obviously remembering the numerous times Peter’s honesty had been called into question over that point, “No, I’m sorry it doesn’t. May Parker would need to give her permission,” 

Hastily he adds, “But I would hate for you to have wasted a trip. You could have lunch here, in the cafeteria?” 

Tony beams, “Sound alright to you, Kid?” 

“Yeah,” He nods, giving them a tight-lipped smile, “That’s good with me,” 

In the cafeteria, they’re given more privacy than Peter’s ever had. It might be related to Happy’s menacing form standing guard two feet behind them. With Ned at home sick, it’s just the three of them in one corner of the room. They share one of Peter’s four sandwiches, passing a water bottle back and forth. 

“You can have more, Mr. Stark,” Peter says after Tony surrenders the last third of his half, “I’ll get a snack after school,” 

Brushing crumbs off his hands, Tony shakes his head, “I already ate,” 

“Then why’d you want to take me to lunch?” 

“I didn’t,” 

Peter tucks his chin in, brow wrinkling, “What’re you here for, then?” 

“Happy might’ve mentioned that you’re...taking some heat for the internship,” 

“Oh my word, Mr. Stark,” 

“And I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t true,” Tony finishes in a rush, hurrying to speak over Peter’s laments. Grinning at him apologetically, he tilts his head and rests it on his hand. 

“I can’t believe you,” 

“I-I am entirely innocent. Blame Happy!” Dramatically he points an accusing finger at his friend. 

“Happy!” Peter calls, twisting on the bench, “You told him?” 

“Sorry, Kid. Boss wants a full report every week. The bullying goes in the report,” 

“You know, you don’t sound sorry at all,” 

“That’s because he isn’t,” Tony says. 

“You’re annoying,” Peter grins at his carrots. 

“I see myself more as supportive?” He suggests, leaning forward, “Maybe as a mentor slash father-figure?” 

“I see you as a bother-figure,” Peter returns, knowing Tony will ignore the reference. 

“No, see, the truth is: you love me,” 

“Says the guy who came all the way down here just to posture,” 

Tony shrugs, gesturing vaguely with his hands, “I actually had a meeting in town,” 

“No, you didn’t,” 

“Yeah, I did. You think I wore Armani just for you?” 

Peter just nods, waiting for Tony to cave, “Okay, you’re right. But if they’re gonna take pictures, I better look good,” 

“And you couldn’t have warned me? I didn’t even do my hair this morning,” 

“What are you talking about? You look great,” 

Laughing, Peter ignores the dozens of eyes making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. The conversation dies, and Tony starts working on his glasses. Peter doesn’t mind; he’s happy to sit beside his mentor, rather than alone at the table. The bell is about to ring when Tony asks, “So that guardianship thing -- you think we could swing that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought with comments and/or kudos. 
> 
> Come be my friend on tumblr @loubuttons.


End file.
